


Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

by fawatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph succumbs to Bunny's wiles for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to :** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 14/02/2014  
>  **Originally written for:** Valentine's Day Challenge 2014  
>  **Prompt** : Any pairing and a line from any love song   
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters and make no profit from them  
>  **Author’s Note:** The love song which inspired this ficlet is _Two Out of Three Ain’t Bad_ from Meat Loaf’s 1977  Bat Out of Hell album; and the line from the song is, “I want you; I need you; but there ain’t no way I’m ever going to love you. But don’t feel sad, ‘cause two out of three ain’t bad.”

“Another drinkie-poo, dearie? Or is it something else you want?” 

The archness grated; Ralph wondered just why he had invited Bunny home. Come to think of it, had he? Invited him, that is. He looked down at the dapper little man kneeling in front of his chair, knowing smile curving his lips as he unbuttoned Ralph’s trousers. If asked, he’d have said he’d had far too much to perform; but Ralph realised, to his surprise, Bunny had got a reaction. 

“I want you,” he blurted out in shock. 

“Lovey, _you_ need me,” Bunny replied, blowing a kiss, before bending his head. 

“I’m never going to love you!” Ralph protested, even while he shuddered under Bunny’s practised caresses. 

Bunny paused a few seconds, then kissed and blew gently, before he looked up and winked. “Two out of three’s not bad, ducky.”


End file.
